the worst scenario
by Caz181613
Summary: Something serious happens to Gordo(he and lizzie are together) But not to worry!!! Happy ending! I promise!
1. what's wrong?

Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the dark alley way. Lizzie found herself regretting not taking the offer from Kate who had asked if she had needed a ride home. The raindrops pelted on the ground as well as her face. She lifted her hand over her eyes to keep the water from going into her eyes. She scowled, reminding herself why Miranda hadn't been able to go to Club CipAtor that night. She had been grounded for skipping school to hang out with Larry. Lizzie still couldn't fathom why Miranda found Larry Tudgeman so fun and desirable. He had been such an outcast in middle school and now just in their Junior year of high school Larry had become this god, all because he had been picked to model in this Teen magazine.

"You really should have brought an umbrella." A familiar voice brought Lizzie back to reality. She turned to see Ethan Craft standing with a newspaper over his head, guarding his hair from the rain.

"Go away Ethan." Lizzie rolled her eyes and returned to walking. She found it so ironic that the boy she had once found herself running after, was now always running after her. 

"Alteast let me give you a ride." Ethan pleaded. Lizzie bit her lip. I ride did sound pretty good at that moment. She was starting to get cold as the wind was picking up speed.

"Well ok, but we can't let what happened last time to happen again." Lizzie said firmly. She was referring to the time when Ethan had driven her home from a party and they had ended up making out for the rest of the night. If it had not been for Ethan parents, Lizzie probably would have slept with him.

"Totally. We were both pretty damn buzzed that night anyway."

"Yes, that's very true." Lizzie followed Ethan to his new car and got in. Despite how dumb Ethan could be at times he was a very good driver.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours? Ya know…Gordy?

"GORDO. And he's fine." Lizzie responded. She knew that Ethan always got Gordo's name wrong on purpose just to piss her off.

"Oh excuse me. GORDO." by the tone of Ethan's voice she could tell that he was a bit peeved.

"How's that girlfriend of yours? What's her name? Tilly?"

"LILY. Ya know, I could just drop you off right here."

"Hey, you're the one who started it." then there was silence for a moment or two.

"He's fine. I guess." Lizzie looked down and traced the design of her purse with her finger.

"You said that already."

"I know."

"Wanna talk about itt?" Ethan asked out of concern.

"With you? No thanks."

"Why? Lizzie, if you don't recall, you and I became pretty good friends in ninth grade."

"Yeah, then we tried dating and you screwed me over by cheating on me with Kate."

"Yeah…I did do some pretty shitty stuff to you. Which I'm sorry for, I've told you that a million times."

"I know. I know. It was all for the best anyway, because I finally noticed that the one I was truly meant to be with was always right in front of my face." Lizzie smiled.

"No. You always knew it. You just didn't want to realize it." Ethan shrugged. Then after a moment he tried to get Lizzie to talk again.

"So I'm right here. I'm the driver, I'm listening." Lizzie hesitated and considered the percussions that would come with telling Ethan.

"I think that he likes someone else." When the words came out of Lizzie's mouth, she couldn't believe that she had said them. She had thought it but had never said it.

"Why do you think that?" Ethan asked, turning onto Lizzie's road.

"He's been distant in a way. Like he doesn't want to kiss as much and cuddle as much and even wanna have sex."

"Oh."

"Oh? What oh? Why is there an oh?!" 

"Lizzie! Calm down! I was just responding to what you were saying. It sounds like the guy is scared of something. I don't know what, but he's defenitly scared." Ethan pulled up in front of Lizzie's house and stopped the car. She made no attempt to get out.

"I don't know. Maybe he's kind of…"

"What?"

"Falling out of love with me?" Lizzie looked at Ethan.

"No way. Not possible Lizzie Mcguire." Ethan shook his head. She smiled and gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek.

"Do not take that as an open invitation Ethan Craft." She told him.

"I'm not." They said good bye and Lizzie went into her house.

"Lizzie?!" Both of her parents called.

"Yeah! It's me." She took her jacket off and went into the living room. She walked into a scene that she never wanted to. There sat Matt kissing some girl from his school.

"MATT." She startled them both.

"Oh! Hi Lizzie! You remember Gloria right?"

"Hi." The young girl blushed and Lizzie decided to go easy on both of them since the girl actually looked nice.

"Don't tell mom and dad Lizzie please." Matt pleaded.

"Oh get a grip. You still have me held down with the whole Gordo and me on the roof bit." 

"Oh right… I had forgotten about that." Matt got a mischievous look on his face.

"You better not." Lizzie warned, "Or I'll tell mom and dad what's stashed in those shoe boxes under bed." Matt's eyes got as big as saucers and he clamped his lips together.

"Mom, dad, I'm going over to Gloria's house!" Matt called.

"Ok honey. Have fun!" their parents were obviously oblivious to what was going on with their children.

"ciao." Matt look Gloria by the hand and headed out the door. Lizzie went into the kitchen to find her parents drinking tea and reading.

"Hi honey, how was your study date?" ok so they didn't know that Lizzie went clubbing, no big.

"Fine. Um, did Gordo call?" the look that was exchanged between both of her parents sent chills down Lizzie's spine.

"mom…dad…?"

"Lizzie, sweetheart, maybe you should sit down."


	2. This can't be happening

"No. I don't want to sit down. Mom what's going on? If something's wrong with my boyfriend I should have a right to know." Lizzie's heart was beating faster by every moment that went by. The fear that was eating at her mind was becoming unbearable.

"You're right." Jo looked at Sam, as if asking for his help. He came to stand next to her and put his arm around her and then went to hug his daughter. But Lizzie pushed him away.

"Either you tell me what's going on or I'm leaving this house right now." Lizzie threatened.

"Honey, Gordo is in the hospital, they think that he might have cancer." The words hit Lizzie like a sledgehammer. Then everything was spinning around her.

"Oh, Sam!" Jo cried out as Lizzie collapsed to the floor. All she could remember were the voices of her parents and sirens. She would come to sometimes to see men rushing around her and putting fingers in front of her eyes and asking her math equations. As well as dumb questions like, "What's your name? Do you know your name?" It was a while before Lizzie finally regained total consciousness. She was laying in a hospital bed.

"She's coming to. Oh my god. Lizzie?" Miranda's voice was like home. Lizzie felt comforted to know that her best friend was able to be there.

"Lizzie. I heard about Gordo… I'm so…I…" But Miranda's voice broke and Lizzie's eye sight was back enough so that she could see Miranda's eyes fill with tears. She got up her strength and took her friends hand. She squeezed it with as much energy that she could muster.

"Agh. Look at me. You're the one who's in love with him and the one who should be being comforted and here I am blubbering like a baby." Miranda sniffed.

"Miranda, he means so much to you too. I don't expect you to be emotionless about this… I just can't believe that this is happening." Lizzie could feel the tears creep up into her eyes.

"Me neither." 

"Larry's here. He wants to know if it's ok with you if he comes in." Miranda asked.

"Of course it's ok." Lizzie smiled. Miranda nodded and went out of the room for a moment. That moment felt like a lifetime with Lizzie's brain going every which way.


	3. I love You

            Lizzie took a sip of her ice water as Miranda reentered the room, Larry following her. Larry had a few flowers in his hands and Lizzie automatically felt bad for ever judging him the way she always did.

            "I'm so sorry to hear about Gordo, Lizzie." Larry said setting the flowers in an extra ice box. All Lizzie could do was avert her eyes to her hands and hold back the tears, "Is he going to be alright? I mean…do they know for sure that he has cancer?"

            "They don't know yet…" Gordo's voice startled everyone. Miranda made to hug him but Gordo was immediately by Lizzie's side. The tears fell and Lizzie flew her arms around Gordo's neck. He didn't look sick; in fact he looked more gorgeous then ever.

            "Oh Lizzie, this is why I didn't want you to find out from anyone other then me. But I had to come to hospital tonight because of certain pains I was having. I'm ok, see?" Gordo held her closer taking her hand in his and setting her hand to his heart.

            "Oh I was so scared. Oh Gordo I'm still scared." Lizzie sniffled. She heard Miranda pull Larry out of the room and close the door, leaving Lizzie and Gordo to their privacy. Gordo sat down on the hospital bed next to Lizzie, keeping his left hand in her right and his free hand stroking her hair.

            "Please don't be scared. We won't know anything until next week, but I feel fine. Honestly." Gordo forced smile, "I'm more worried about you right now. Your parents found mine and told me that you had fainted when they told you what was going on. I felt awful and immediately came to see you." Gordo kissed Lizzie's forehead and her eyes closed heavily.

            "I love you Gordo…I don't want to lose you." Lizzie said, locking her eyes with his. Gordo gently pressed his lips to hers and she felt the love in every moment.

            "I love you too, Lizzie." Gordo said stroking her cheek.

            "Promise that you'll tell me what the results are…even if it is bad?" Lizzie asked, running her hand up Gordo's arm. Gordo hesitated, searching Lizzie's blue eyes. He didn't want to hurt her for anything on the planet, but if he made a promise to her he had to keep it.

            "I promise, Lizzie." Gordo sighed. Lizzie nodded sadly and then pulled him into another passionate, but soft kiss.

            "They want me to stay over night for observation." Lizzie said to Gordo, once they had broken the kiss.

            "Then I'll stay with you."

            "No, it's ok. You probably need your rest anyhow." Lizzie told him.

            "Lizzie Maguire. You are the most incredible I know. But I'm not leaving you. I couldn't sleep knowing that your in this hospital bed all because of me."

            "It's not your fault Gordo."

            "In a way it is…but everything's going to be ok. No matter what happens, because Lizzie…I have you."  Gordo's words made Lizzie melt.

            "And you will always have me." Lizzie said. A nurse then came in and asked Gordo if he was staying the night. Gordo let her know that he was and she retrieved some blankets and a pillow.

            "Lizzie?" Gordo asked just as they were about to fall asleep.

            "Yes Gordo?"

            "Sweet dreams."


	4. Denial

            Lizzie awoke the next morning to find Gordo still asleep. She smiled at the sight of him, his chest rising and falling in his restful sleep. The clock on the wall read 7:47 AM, breakfast would be arriving soon, yet Lizzie wasn't at all hungry.

            "Helloooo?" A cheery voice said outside of the door. There was a slight knock, and then it was being opened.

            "Oh…I'm not too hungry. But thank you." Lizzie said eyeing the tray of food that was being rolled next to her.

            "Nonsense, you need your strength. And if you don't eat it I'm sure that lovely beau of yours will." The nurse left Lizzie with a tray of hospital food that didn't look the least bit appetizing.

            "Mmm…do I smell badly made coffee and eggs?" Gordo's drowsy voice asked after his eyes opened. Lizzie smiled at him.

            "It's all yours." She said pushing the tray over to him.

            "At least eat the muffin." Gordo compromised, putting the cream into his coffee.

            "I'm not very hungry Gordo." Lizzie knew she couldn't hide the sadness in he voice. Gordo set down his coffee and put his full attention on Lizzie.

            "Lizzie…please don't do this to yourself. Just pretend that everything's alright." What Gordo was asking of her, made Lizzie want to cry. How could she pretend that everything was alright? How?

            "If that's what you want Gordo." Lizzie said finally.

            "Yes, that's what I want." Gordo went back to his coffee and Lizzie couldn't help but notice that the man she loved was trying to be strong. But she knew him better then that; she knew that he just didn't want anyone to know he was truly scared. There was another knock on the hospital door and Lizzie hoped that it wasn't a doctor letting her know that she needed to stay longer.

            "Come in." Gordo and Lizzie said in unison. Jo and Sam walked in with Miranda on their heels.

            "The doctor says that you can go home, honey." Jo said handing Lizzie a hospital bag with her belongings, "I also brought you a set of clean clothes."

            "Thanks mom." Lizzie forced a smile.

            "How are you doing Gordo? You alright?" Sam asked Gordo tentatively.

            "Sure am Mr. Maguire. In fact I feel great." No one questioned Gordo's good mood. They all knew that it was just his way of coping with the situation.

            "Well, Lizzie we'll step out so you can change." Jo said.

            "Miranda can stay." Lizzie said.

            "ok dear." Jo, Sam and Gordo let the hospital room, closing the door behind them.

            "So did you talk to Gordo?" Miranda asked Lizzie taking a seat in the chair Gorfo has slept in.

            "Orcourse I did. And he says he's going to be fine. The test results won't be in for another week." Lizzie sniffled, feeling the tears invade her eyes again.

            "You don't think he would lie do you?" Miranda asked uneasily.

            "What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, looking at Miranda.

            "Well, Lizzie he doesn't want to upset us, that's for sure and he's Gordo." Miranda made some valid points and Lizzie knew that she was right.

            "Gordo wouldn't lie to me Miranda." Lizzie said firmly, buttoning up her shirt.

            "If it meant not to hurt you, he would." Miranda was now looking at her feet.

            "Look, you may know him, but I'm his girlfriend ok? I know if he would lie to me or not and he wouldn't!"

            "Lizzie, that's exactly why he would lie! You trust him! It's different with me and Gordo. He and I are friends, and when you cross that line of turning from friends to more it changes." Miranda sighed.

            "So what you're saying is that he would tell _you_ the truth about this but tell me that nothing is wrong? That's ridiculous." Lizzie finished getting dressed and she was now not only upset with Miranda but still sad about Gordo.

            "Lizzie, listen to me. Gordo would do anything to protect you from pain. He loves you, but don't allow yourself to be in denial." And with that Miranda pulled Lizzie into a hug. Lizzie allowed the tears to flow once again and she felt Miranda's arms tighten around her.

            "I'm scared, Miranda." Lizzie said after a minute.

            "I know Lizzie…me too."


	5. A lead in the right direction

            The next day at school Gordo made Lizzie, Miranda and Larry promise to not say anything about his current condition.

            "I don't want everyone making a huge deal out of something that's probably nothing anyhow." Were Gordo's words; all through out the day Lizzie watched kids in her class going on about their business as if everything in the world was perfect. Lizzie used to feel that way, but at that moment she felt the complete opposite. During lunch Lizzie got herself a plate of spaghetti and meatballs but only picked at it. Half way through lunch Gordo set down his sandwich and put his hand on Lizzie's back, she felt his hand in a nice comforting way.

            "You really should eat Lizzie." Gordo said gently, resting his chin on Lizzie's shoulder.

            "I'm not hungry." Lizzie pushed her food away just as Miranda and Larry came out of the lunch line.

            "Why are you not eating?" Miranda asked in a motherly tone as she and Larry took two seats across from Lizzie and Gordo.

            "Do you really have to ask that?" Lizzie asked shortly.

            "You not eating and making yourself sick aren't going to help matters." Miranda was always this honest with Lizzie when she was concerned for her. That's the kind of friend she strived to be, honest and caring. Lizzie had always done the same for Miranda.

            "It's not like I'm trying to not eat, I'm just not hungry. You would be too under the circumstances." Lizzie hated this. She didn't want to pretend that nothing was wrong. How could she? All day she had just wanted to lock herself in one of the stalls and cry. She had almost done that, but Kate had come in to freshen up and talk Lizzie's ear off about the next football game.

            "Promise that when you get hungry you'll eat; even if it's just ice cream?" Miranda asked, giving Lizzie a knowing look.

            "Mmm…ice cream doesn't sound that bad." Lizzie admitted.

            "I'm coming over tonight with a pint and you're eating half of it." Miranda said, taking a bit of her own plate of food.

            "What about us guys? Or is this a night for the gals?" Larry asked, exchanging looks with Gordo.

            "I think this should be a girl's night only. And you and Gordo can have a guy's night." Miranda suggested. Larry smiled broadly and Gordo shrugged.

            "Sounds fine to me; just as long as after the girls and guys night are done having their own nights; then we can resume to the guys with the girls night." Gordo smiled mischievously, Lizzie kissed his cheek and laughed.

            "Like I would include a night of fun without you." She said sweetly.

            "Well of course you wouldn't exclude the boy toys if you wanted to have a good night." Gordo teased Lizzie's neck with his tongue and she giggled.

            "Hehe, Gordo! Ms Ungermeyer might see you."

            "So?" Gordo asked into Lizzie's ear, kissing her neck now.

            "OK Gordo, now you are making me lose my appetite." Larry sighed.

            "Hey now, he doesn't have to be the only guy at the table doing something." Miranda said to Larry raising an eyebrow at him. But the bell rang before Larry could initiate anything. Besides they were in the lunch room, someone would have given them detention for sure.

            "Hey Lizzie, can I walk you to Calculus?" Gordo's face darkened at the sound of Ethan Craft's voice. Lizzie and Miranda exchanged a glance.

            "Um, sure Ethan." Lizzie gave Gordo a long hard kiss on the mouth and she felt his tension ease.

            "He's jut walking me to class. Not proposing." Lizzie said to Gordo as she got up.

            "I love you Lizzie." Gordo said squeezing her hand.

            "I love you too Gordo." And with that Lizzie left the lunchroom with Ethan.

            "So I see things are back to normal between you a prince charming?" Ethan said making sure that he walked really slowly so Lizzie had to as well.

            "They have to be." Lizzie sighed then cringed after realizing what she had just said. Ethan gave her a curious look.

            "And why is that?" He asked truly intrigued.

            "Promise you won't say anything?" Lizzie couldn't believe she was about to relay this to Ethan Craft.

            "Promise on my car." Ethan said seriously.  Lizzie took a deep breath.

            "Not here, let's ditch the rest of the day and just go to the park or something." Lizzie's suggestion caught Ethan off guard but he nodded.

            "Ok, let's go." They made a sharp left and turned down the hallway that led to the student parking lot. Making sure none of the faculty was around they made a mad dash for Ethan's car.

            "Buckle your seatbelt." Ethan told her as he sped out of the school parking lot.

            "Slow down." Lizzie demanded.

            "I will, just need to get out of range of the teaches." Ethan explained. Once he had driven a few blocks down he slowed to a steady speed.

            "So what's going on?" Ethan asked, once they were cruising smoothly down the road.

            "Gordo might be dying." Lizzie's voice cracked; Ethan stepped on the breaks and pulled the car over.

            "What?" He asked his eyes full of disbelief.

            "Please don't make me say it again." Lizzie looked away so Ethan wouldn't see the tears that were running down her face.

            "Lizzie…I don't know what say. I'm so sorry. What's wrong with him?" Ethan took Lizzie's hand is his, she didn't resist. She needed a hand holding her own at that moment.

            "He might have cancer." More hard to say words.

            "But he might not." Ethan added.

            "What?"

            "You said that he might have cancer. Well might having cancer is a difference between having cancer. When does he find out?" Ethan asked his eyes soft and full of concern.

            "Next week." Lizzie heaved a sigh.

            "Then don't worry about it until you find out. Because he might be fine and you could be doing all of this worrying for nothing." Ethan did have a point  but Lizzie refused to hear it.

            "I love him, Ethan. If we find out he's ok then thank god. I will never have to cry again. But if we do find out that something is wrong with him then I will have to live with pretending that I never cared that something is wrong with him." Lizzie explained.

            "Gordo doesn't want you this upset." Ethan told her.

            "I can't help it. The thought of losing him absolutely terrifies me." Lizzie said, feeling Ethan's hand tighten on hers.

            "Lizzie, you have to look at the fact that he _is_ with you right now. You have to cherish that. Because if you spend all of this time grieving him before he's gone then you won't even be able to appreciate the fact that he's still here in front of you." Ethan's words were beautiful and true. Lizzie knew this, but how could she ignore the pain she was in.

            "Thanks Ethan." Lizzie said smiling at him.

            "Any time." Ethan pulled Lizzie in a friendly hug and she hugged him back.

            "You want to go watch a movie at my house or something? Get your mind off of things?" Ethan asked. Lizzie was about to decline when she realized that she really didn't want to be alone right now. So she nodded.

            "Sure, as long as it's something funny." She said as Ethan started his car back up.

            "You got it."


End file.
